Adam
image: Adam.jpg Adam is the character of Kimikurai Description (This information is on the reference sheet) General *Full name: Amadeus Ophites Claymore II *Age: 13 *Height: 4'8" (146cm) *Weight: 40kg (88.2 lbs) *Blood Type: O- *Profession: Musician/Conductor *Abilities: Music-based necromancy *Weapons: Baton (magic), claws, army of undead *Family - :* Father = Orphados (Serpent Demon Lord) :* Mother = Lily Claymore (Necromancer’s granddaughter) Eyes His eyes are completely white with the exception of the boarder of his iris and an inner ring of pale grey. Adam does have operating pupils that see regularly. They are simply white. Hands Adam's nails reflect either his demonic background or a necromancer's habit. His gloved sleeve bears the eyes of Orphados. Quest His is sort of an "inverse Herculaen" quest. Adam seeks to complete his demonic blood so that he may be granted access into Hades (The Underworld) once again and live with his much missed family. Personality On the outside, Adam appears to be quite self-centered, arrogant, irresponsible, and annoying; personality traits only protected by his abilities as a necromancer and a musician. However, while his head can get a little inflated at thimes, he's a good-natured kid just trying to get home. History Adam is the result of a cliché not-so-forbidden romance between a demon lord and a woman destined for death. A classic of tale of him and her; he destined to rule very little and yet be the subject of worship to a small cult, and she was the daughter of a member of the cult to be the virgin sacrifice to this lord. A faulty, awkward romantic tale at best. Nonetheless, Orphados would put his sacrifice to good use: she would be his wife. Love luckily came later and produced Adam, the half-demon heir to the snake lord. He had inherited little from his father: a few snake-like features; inhumanly unbreakable nails (apparently a common trait among demons to which Adam ponders to this very day); and an energy source only large enough to reawaken the blood of a necromancer running through his veins. In light of his powers and a lack of demonic abilities, he was banned from the Underworld (a general law, not his fathers) until he developed them, if he ever would. He was given an advisor as all children of Orphados’s clan had received and sent to Ireland to live with his grandfather and learn the art of necromancy. It was there his musical genius was discovered and allowed to blossom. His grandfather agreed to allow him to follow in an outside career in music if he could incorporate his training with it. At the young age of 8, Adam agreed. The process was easier than either of them could have imagined. The musical prodigy became one of the best in Ireland and his musical necromancy training was successful, something never tried before. The power impressed the Underworld court. However, it was a human-based talent and no where near to demonic degree. Adam’s training had gotten him no where towards his true goal: to be with his family. But now, addressed by the Ominus, offered an opportunity to become a full-fledged demon and therefore granted access to the Underworld, Adam is departing Letalis, his life-long goal on his mind. This is his last hope. Hades *Age: Unknown *Occupation: Royal Adviser *Relation: Adviser Hades is the snake familiar of Adam. He is a snake demon given the task of watching over Orphados' Earth-bound child. Non surprisingly, He is also the family crest, with the third eye wide open. Adrian Damascus *Age: 18 *Occupation: Journalist *Relationship: Unknown Involvement in Letalis Audition Ominus came to Adam, knowing much about the young man's plight. He promised the boy one wish if he would join the tournament, which it is assumed he would use to be reunited with his family. Round 1 Adam vs. Jane Winner: Jane Special! : Adam won the shotgun round! Reentry into second round at the Morsus Blacklands. Storyline: (Due to scanner problems, is still in the process of being uploaded) Round 2 Adam vs. Valda Winner: